


Stay

by Just_Us



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Us/pseuds/Just_Us
Summary: A week without Jackson was hard. But a month without him was pure chaos.orJackson goes on a business trip, leaving Mark and their daughter at home alone.





	1. Chapter 1

" Ah Eunae! Wait-"

Mark had to get up from the bed and chase his 3 year old daughter that was waddling around the bedroom. Naked. Oh-glory.

" Ah Eunae- pleaseee! Eomma has to put this on you!"

Mark's hand was in the air, showing the diaper to his giggling toddler who didn't seem tired to walk around with her chubby feet. Mark let out a sigh.

" I wish Jackson was here..."

His thought was flying away for a moment before he realized that his daughter had stopped waddling. Her attention was caught up on a cockroach on the floor.

_Cockroach!?!_

Mark's face was so tense by the time he saw the toddler was about to touch the static cockroach with her little fat hands.

" No!! Don't fuc-" Mark mentally slapped himself for almost cursing in front of his baby girl. " No! Eunae! Don't touch it!"

With one heave, Mark managed to pull his daughter and carry her in his arm. Mark was sweating and wondering how the hell a cockroach managed to find it's way in here. Mark really cared about hygiene okay!? He would find the root of this cockroach problem but first...

Mark looked at Eunae who was giggling and clapping her hands rapidly. Obviously she was enjoying the sight of mark panicking.

" Goodness, Eunae! That's not funny! You can't touch that thing ever again. Got it?"

His daughter was still giggling and Mark couldn't stand that this cute sight anymore so he brought his daughter to the bed and put kisses all over Eunae in order to tease the baby.

Laughter filled the air for a moment and Mark was really wished that Jackson was with them, enjoying the moment together.

_Jackson, just get your ass back home quickly..._

............

Mark put his daughter inside her small baby stool (*I'm not sure what people call it) because if Mark didn't do that he wouldn't be able to finish cleaning and cooking in the kitchen.

" Be a food girl Eunae. Eomma needs to make you some yummy yummy food, okay?"

Mark could see that his daughter was upset when he put her in but he decided to ignore those little mumbles and whines from his daughter in her baby language.

Eunae was already 3 but believe it or not, she still couldn't speak a word. Everytime Mark was soullung out his worries about the matter to Jackson, he would just give Mark a kiss and say, " Every dog has it's day..."

And Mark would always reply with, " Our baby is not a freaking dog!"

And Jackson would laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Without fail.

" Mark Tuan, how many times do i have to tell you, it's just phrase! God-Hahaha!"

Of course Mark know it was a phrase but he still didn't like it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark started opening the pasta sauce with a can opener while eyeing his baby that was too engrossed playing with the palm sized plushie Mark gave her earlier. Mark smiled. That was just like 'Jackson' when he was focusing on doing something.

Mark stopped what he was doing and went to get his phone on the table near Eunae once he heard a loud ring. He placed the pasta sauce on the table before wiping his hands on the apron that he was wearing around his waist.

Mark couldn't help but squeaking in excitement when he saw the call ID and he didn't think twice about swiping the screen to answer." Jackson!!"

"God, Mark. I might get home tonight with a deaf ear.

Mark pouted absent-mindlessly upon hearing Jackson's laugh." Please, no one would go deaf just because I'm yelling-wait. Did you just say that you-"

"That's right babe. I'm coming home tonight!"

"What?!!! Jackson! Why didn't you tell me?! I could've made something special for dinner!"

Jackson shook his head with a smile." Markie darling, you really want me to become deaf, don't you?"

"No, I was just- God! I thought you were coming back home in a few more weeks. Don't blame me for being so exited. I only-"

Mark's gaze went immediately to his daughter after he heard a loud thump."Eunae!"

Mark cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he rushed to his daughter and the now empty can of pasta sauce.

"Mark...? What's happening?" Jackson was panicking like crazy when he heard the sudden yelp.

"N-Nothing..."  

Mark picked up the can and threw it into the sink before using a dew tissues to wipe the sauce of his daughter's face and hands. The kitchen was filled with baby cries as his daughter was squalling whenever Mark tried to wipe the sauce on his skin. God, Mark couldn't remember if this pasta was the spicy one.

"Mark, what the fuck is happening?! Why's Eunae crying?"

Mark was a little surprised. Jackson only cursed when he was so close to hitting his patience barrier. Mark gulped." I-um-I-..."

How should he put it? _I'm sorry for being a careless mother. Our daughter got hurt because I wasn't paying attention to her._

" Mark. I don't like what you're doing right now." Mark could tell he was trying to be calm." Just tell me what happened."

" Umm- No, Jackson.. Eunhae, she.. I'm sorry, Jakcosn. I'm sorry. Sorry."

Mark used one hand to clean his daughter's face and the other, unoccupied, hand to wipe the tears on his cheeks.

Mark was so sensitive right now. Being away from Jackson for more than a week was already so overwhelming. A scolding from his husband and the unstoppable cry from his daughter was a great combination to make Mark's voice crack and burst into tears.

He wanted his old life back; a week ago, before Jackson flew away to Jeju for work. He wanted go back to when he and Jackson would do everything together including taking care of their little boss in diapers. Mark couldn't handle this alone.

Mark sniffed and Jackson immediately noticed."Mark!? Markie? Why are you crying? What the fuck is happening there?!" 

"J-Just come home quickly, Jackson. I'm tired. Really fucking tired."

Mark could hear his husband letting out a heavy sigh." Mark, please. What's happening? I'm panicking like hell right now." Jackson's tome was getting softer.

" I-I was just being careless. I'm sorry, Jackson. Please... I can't do this anymore without you."

This was the first time in their 5 year marriage that Jackson had to leave Mark, handling the house chores alone. Usually they would divide their work equally but since Jackson was gone, Mark had to learn to do everything by himself.

"Markie, I don't know what's happening but I'll try my best to get home as fast as possible. But you have to tell me what happened when I get home okay? And be safe. Please. Both of you."

Another sniffle was heard by Jackson and that just added to his curiosity.

"Okay. I'll wait for you. We'll wait for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! Please leave a comment!


End file.
